bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Fire
Fire is a primary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Spherus Magna/Bara Magna Element Lords *The Element Lord of Fire has the ability to create and control Fire. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Fire is often represented by the Matoran prefix Ta-'' as well as the color red. Those who wield it tend to be hot-headed, overconfident and short tempered. Matoran *Ta-Matoran represent the Element of Fire and come in shades of red, yellow, orange and black. Ta-Matoran also contain a very minuscule amount of Elemental Fire Energy, to the extent that they have great resistance to heat and flame. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Fire are male. *Toa of Fire possess the Elemental Power of Fire, allowing them to create, control and absorb fire and heat. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Fire Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Fire possess small traces of Elemental Fire Energy. Bohrok *Tahnok have a very limited range of Fire powers. *The Bahrag have a wider range of Fire powers than the Tahnok. Skakdi *A Skakdi of Fire would only be able to access their power if they worked with another Skakdi, or if they carried a weapon, like Hakann's Lava Launcher, that would allow them to focus their Fire power individually. Examples *Creating blasts and/or focused beams of fire and/or heat. **Creating glass by heating sand. *Controlling fire and/or heat. *Absorbing fire and/or heat. *Unleashing a Fire Nova Blast. *Detecting heat sources. *Setting a timed blast of Fire. (Toa Nuva-exclusive) Combinations *When combined with the Elemental Power of Air, it can be used to create a tornado of fire. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Ice, it can be used to make an instant seal. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Stone, it can be used to make lava or glass. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Earth, it can be used to make lava. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Water, it can be used to make steam. *When combined with any other five different Elements by Toa, or if the powers are manipulated by the Krahka, it creates a Protodermis Cage around the target that is only breakable by a second union of the six Elements. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Fire:' *Ta-Matoran - Inaccessible *Linke - Temporarily; while utilizing the Duos Stone. *Auserv (Formerly) *Cenox *Cohal - Formerly; lost when siphoned out by Kiolg, King of the Horde. *Hibuthil *Jaller - His powers as a Toa Inika were combined with Lightning. *Jasil *Karak *Kiolg - Siphoned as King of the Horde from Cohal and combined with his own Earth and limited Air that was siphoned from Jemie. *Konitu (Deceased) *Matoba *Norik - His Lava Spear also gave him limited Magma powers. *Ordius (Deceased) *Pyril (Deceased) *Slehk (Deceased) *Tahara *Tahu - Enhanced when he became a Toa Nuva. *Talvak *Tamek - Later controlled Shadow as a Shadow Toa as well. (Deceased) *Tavka *Tidan III (Deceased) *Utora (Deceased) *Vahro *Xere (Deceased) *Dume - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Grunekt - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Lhikan - Diminished when he became a Turaga. (Deceased) *Mezuah - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Rukoua - Diminished when she became a Turaga. *Taharu - Diminished when he became a Turaga. (Deceased) *Tolkien - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Vakama - Diminished when he became a Turaga. His Toa Disk also had Fire powers. *Akamai *Akamai Nuva *Tahnok *Bahrag *Hakann - In conjunction with another Skakdi. He could also focus his Fire powers through his Lava Launcher and has a natural resistance to heat. *Firedracax *Kraata-Kal *Prototype *Tyrant *The Fire Entity *Krahka - Gained by using Toa Metru Vakama's form. *The Element Lord of Fire All of the following locations are/were affiliated with Fire: *Vulcanus *Ta-Metru *Ta-Wahi **Ta-Koro **Ta-Kini **Ta-Suva Trivia *Although lava is commonly associated with Fire, it cannot be controlled by Fire users. *Fire can be used underwater; it's simply harder to maintain and requires more concentration. *Resistance to intense heat also comes with this element. See Also *Tomaje *Urakam